siftheadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vinnie
Vinnie is a bounty hunter and one of the protagonists of the Sift Heads series. Background Early Life Vinnie was born an only child in Florence, into a family as simple as the next. At 2 years old he lost his dad in a gun-fire between two rival clans in Italy. Wanting to forget this tragic incident his mother decided to leave Europe and move to America to start a new life. Vinnie got his first taste of money by conning the cons themselves in the streets of Chicago. What was a simple hobby to him quickly turned into a profession. His name would spread very fast among locals as being the best bounty hunter in the area and soon the best in the world. Obviously, such notoriety would bring him many contracts, lots of money and women, but also his share of enemies. Although, this did not intimidate our star, who eliminated all who dared to oppose him. And all of a sudden, among all this violence, a woman entered his life. Vinnie was surprised that she could withstand such blood baths, but behold she could not withstand his charm. And since this day Shorty has been rolling by Vinnie’s side, and not just in the bedroom. A contract hit that turned sour forced Vinnie to meet one of his biggest adversaries: Kiro, an ex-member of the Yakuza, thirsty for vengeance (see: Sift Renegade 1, Sift Heads 5 and Sift Renegade 2). Following several heated battles Vinnie proposed an alternative to this quarrel and let Kiro Description Being the leader of a group of Assassins and named the best bounty hunter of all America, Vinnie can boast about being the toughest around! No one has ever got past him. And being able to manipulate any gun with ease it’s no surprise he has been accused of some of the worst carnage. Nationality: Italian Trivia *Vinnie drives an upgraded Ford Shelby GT500 Eleanor. *Vinnie has been fascinated by the Mustang Shelby GT 500 car for a very long time. To drive this point in, during the events of Sift Heads 0, the preschooler that had been playing with Vinnie's toy car was killed for touching his car. *Before SHW: Act 1, Vinnie's favourite gun was a Bereta 92. Now, it seems to have changed to a Desert Eagle. *To drive in the point that Vinnie is prepared for (almost) everything, in SHW: Act 4, Vinnie says that he has a contact (Nico) in case he ever needs to go to Russia. *Vinnie seems to be a fan of the band Limp Bizkit (as seen in Sift Heads 2, during the first and sixth mission) skills gun mainpulation vinnie is able to use any gun he gets his hands on perfectly. it is thought that it is a natural talent.he gives power to any gun he picks up with him always haveing gun hardly anyone have ever gotten pass him but if they did they were a world class criminal.due to his skills with guns he is and always having one he is named the worlds number 1 bounty hunter. Gallery Category:Characters